


All Powerful

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: God is Ace and Aro pass it on, Kinda, Multi, coda 11x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans were… they were amazing and strange. They had progressed so far beyond the cycles of nature that they practically created their own ecosystems. Chuck was curious. And he was astounded by how much different they were than he would have thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Powerful

The first was a pretty brunette with hazel eyes that wore button down cardigans in pastel colors. Maria. She was really nice.

Chuck had been trying the whole ‘get to know his creations’ thing and he had taken a job at a grocery store. It definitely wasn’t enough to pay for the modest two bedroom apartment that he had rented. But then, he didn’t actually need a job to pay for it. He was just experimenting. Figured it was time to really experience the creation he was most proud of before it was all destroyed.

Humans were… they were amazing and strange. They had progressed so far beyond the cycles of nature that they practically created their own ecosystems. Chuck was curious. And he was astounded by how much different they were than he would have thought.

It seemed wherever he went and whoever he talked to among them, nudged him along towards finding a good girl. There were messages everywhere, and they were good messages. To create a family and propagate. Of course Chuck wanted his children to do that, it was what they had been created for, to populate the earth and to survive.

So Maria. She worked at the grocery store with him. Maria always had a smile for Chuck, she helped him to learn a lot about the mundane tasks of the job, she sat with him during breaks, she laughed at jokes he wasn’t really too sure were funny at all. But she was nice and it was pleasant to spend time with her.

Chuck decided he should date Maria. For the full human experience. Or at least, a good sample of the complexities of the human experience. They went to dinner and watched a movie and Maria kissed him on the cheek when he walked her home.

It was a good experience.

Two days later Chuck decided to move somewhere else.

He ended up in a coastal town where it rained a whole lot but the people seemed even more determined to make their own cheer for it. Chuck found a job on a fishing boat. He didn’t need credentials or experience. After spending several weeks at sea, when the crew docked again to unload their cargo, they all went as a group to a pub a few lanes from the ocean. So Chuck went with them.

Some had wives in town, others met women at the pub. It was a vastly different experience from the sleepy town and simple grocery stocker job that Chuck had previously. There was a dark skinned girl with close cropped hair named Shannon who sat next to Chuck at the bar and asked him polite questions. He was new to the town after all, and therefore a curiosity. They ended up walking down to the sea on old cobble lanes in the dark and talking until the sun rose.

It was a good experience. Chuck stayed for several months in that small town, and spent his free time with Shannon walking the surrounding countryside, drinking, and she even tried to teach him to dance. Unsuccessfully. Chuck liked her.

He decided on a change of scenery. The next place that Chuck sampled was a sprawling urbanscape with concrete as far as the eye could see and splashes of bright graffiti to break up the depressing landscape. Chuck decided to take a job at a university teaching English. It gave him a good opportunity to expose himself to young budding writers and expand his sense of his own writing voice.

He had a one bedroom studio apartment, but that was all right. Any time he felt cramped he would visit the desert thousands of miles away for a little silence. There was a certain pulse to the large city, a synchronicity of so many lives that had learned to flow like tides around each other. He rode the subway and visited the public parks and even found himself a favored coffee shop.

There was a curious young man who lived in the apartment complex with him, that Chuck would see coming home when he had to leave for university and who was often going to work when Chuck was arriving back after a long day. This young man wore soft feminine clothes and styled his face in the custom that women usually do. He appeared perpetually melancholy under a veneer of cheerfulness.

Chuck got to know him well in the time that they shared a living space. They would spend time at each other’s apartments and listen to music together, watch movies. There was so much subversive human culture that Chuck had never been exposed to. He knew, of course, that it existed, but he had never felt it first hand. In the flesh. As (close to as he could be) one of them.

His name was Eric. Chuck spent more time than he thought he would in that city, and got less work done on his book than he wanted to. But the company was worth it.

Somewhere in between was where he wanted to go to next. Suburbia. It was strange. Stretches of houses that all looked the same in grids and roads leading to clusters of businesses. Everyone drove everywhere. Chuck wanted to spend more time on his book so he rented a house and holed himself up. He went for walks and frequented places where he had learned that people would gather to socialize. It was often difficult to approach people. Conversation topics were something Chuck struggled with.

There was a woman, Liz, who had bright colored hair and jewelry in her face. Chuck met her at the library. She spent a lot of time there during the same periods that Chuck would frequent the place. She gave him book recommendations, and Chuck almost wanted to ask her to read his work. He never did. But it came up once that she was a fan of Carver Edlund, and that only made Chuck warm up to her more.

Liz introduced him to blogging. It was amazingly simple and yet endlessly fascinating. Chuck wasn’t in tune with the nuance of variety, but he found it relaxing to look up animal photos and videos. Liz liked to talk about blogging and fandom, she taught him how to play video games, they spent a lot of time eating mac n’ cheese and playing Mario Bros.

Humans were infinite. You could never meet the same person twice.

It surprised Chuck the first time that Liz kissed him. One her small couch, the black cat watching from the coffee table, energetic game music playing on loop from the television. Liz kissed him and Chuck sat there. She said it was all right if he was a virgin and Chuck almost laughed. She kissed him and touched his thigh and it was interesting, he supposed. It was something that Chuck figured he ought to try if he truly wanted to know what it was like to be a human. But on a whole, it was like trying to play a video game. There were buttons to press at the right moments and a mission to achieve and maybe it would be more fun if he learned how to play better.

They only did that once. But they still played games and talked about books until Chuck left several weeks later.

The next time he settled down somewhere, remote and isolated in a Southern swampy town, Chuck took a job as a doctor. It seemed like a good idea. But it was a hectic job and all the demands weren’t really his style. He didn’t stay long there, but he did try again on the relationship front with a young male paramedic that was physically an attractive person and very kind.

Brian - tall, dimple cheeks, broad hands, deep voice, had three dogs and took care of his elderly mother. Chuck wondered if kissing him would be different than kissing Liz. He was a great guy. It still didn’t really mean much. Chuck learned a few things from the time that they spent together, but Brian caught on fast that it wasn’t going to be a long term thing for Chuck. He wasn’t interested after that.

Most people seemed like they were eager to have someone else in their lives. Someone to share it with. Someone who would stay.

Chuck could understand that loneliness.

Despite his efforts, though, he didn’t understand the components of a relationship and what people expected out of each other. Maybe it was just something that was hardwired in most humans. A drive to reproduce. Form familial units. Strength in numbers and all that. He had been the one to put the instincts there after all. But it all got tangled up and there were so many different pieces to humanity that for his years of trying Chuck still couldn’t understand the puzzle.

He didn’t need to procreate. He could make something from nothing. He could will a woman to pregnancy and put a little part of himself in her. That wasn’t what it was about all the time for humans, obviously. Maybe part of it was pleasure. His partners had all enjoyed themselves. In a way it had been an enjoyable pursuit for Chuck, mostly just because it was interesting. But humans had a short shelf life. A few years and a few days weren’t that much different to Chuck. He had no frame with which to truly empathize with them. In the end, it seemed cruel to try to be one of them.

It wasn’t like he could actually reveal himself to any of them. That was a no brainer. Still. It was kind of nice to think of. It was a distraction, at least, until what he knew was inevitably coming.

He may be all powerful, after all, but he was not infinite.


End file.
